Hetalia One shots of all kinds!
by Roseflame44
Summary: Just like the title says. All types of one shots from fluffy to romantic to heartbreaking and everything in between. I'll try to write for as many of the pairing (And groups) I'm comfortable with. I don't own Hetalia, :( I'll try to do requests but some pairings are very hard.
1. Don't leave

**A/N**

**So I'm making a one shot place so I don't flood my profile with a hundred separate one shots. This was first posted on my Quotev profile so Don't report me if you're on there! I even say I have a FF page on my profile there.**

* * *

#1- Usuk : Don't Leave

Arthur's head was fogging over, his lungs burned for air. But he was being held under water by someone much bigger than himself. They were the school bullies and they enjoyed picking on Arthur the most. He was one of the only kids who didn't have a ((Boy)) friend who could protect him. Arthur, for his part, could take anything these asses threw at him. But this time they were going too far, in they past the only things they did was minor beatings or verbal abuse. Nothing had every gotten to this point before.

Just when Arthur started to fade into darkness the hands holding him down left, and he felt himself being lifted out of the water. But this was all far away, he didn't really feel it at all. His mind was floating in the darkness that engulfed him.

Alfred and two of his friends had been walking to his place, they were taking the short cut through the park since it was quicker than walking around it. When his Danish friend said something. "Hey Alfred look over there," Mathias said pointing over to where the center fountain was. Standing there was a few guys, one of which seemed to be holding someone under the water.

Alfred knew who the guys where, they were a punch of pricks that went to the same school as he did. Alfred, being the hero, tried to stop the boys as much as possible at school. And right at that moment he was getting mad.

"Come on Mathias, Gilbert, lets go stop these bastards from hurting that poor kid." Alfred said as he stormed over to the group. His friends following after him, all of them had grudges against the group. Gilbert's boyfriend (also Alfred's brother) was picked on and Mathias had a few friends who were victims of the group. Alfred had many reasons to hate the group.

"Kesesese, this is going to be fun." Gilbert whispered as Alfred ran ahead of them.

As soon as he got near them Alfred yelled, "Hey assholes! What do you think your doing?" Some of the group was terrified by Alfred and took off as soon as they saw him coming. Only three stayed, one of whom was still holding the other kid under. Mathias and Gilbert took the two who were standing on either side of the fountain. Alfred jumped on the middle guy, their fight didn't last long though. And Gilbert, who happened to be the first to send his guy running, pulled the boy out of the fountain.

To say he was shocked to see it was Arthur, the British teen in there grade, was an understatement. "Oh shit." Alfred and Mathias had both finished and where kneeling beside Gilbert.

Alfred was horrified to see who it was and was quick to take the smaller boy from his friends hand. Alfred was close to tears (which didn't happen often) as he brushed pale blonde hair away from Arthur's still face. Alfred had a secret crush on the Brit and it broke his heart to see him like this. "My God Artie." Was all he said as he held the shockingly cold boy close to him.

Gilbert got closer to the two of them, he had been forced to take a health class last year and still remembered a lot he was taught. He gently took the boys wrist and felt his pulse, it was there although it wasn't very strong. "Alfred," Gilbert spoke trying to get his attention, "we need to get him to a hospital quickly."

Alfred nodded and quickly got up and started to run towards the nearest hospital with the smaller boy still in his arms. Mathias and Gilbert close behind him. Thankfully the hospital wasn't far from the park, and as soon as the four boys entered the emergency room they called out for help. The nurses came out quickly and whisked Arthur off to some other room where Alfred couldn't follow.

Another nurse ushered the three boys into a waiting room and told them that they would be informed soon about their friends condition. Alfred was pacing around like crazy no matter what his friends did or said to calm him down. Eventually Mathias had to leave. Gilbert stayed but texted his brother and Mattie telling them what happened and where to find them.

A while later a nurse came to get Alfred who followed her to a room farther down the hall. Once there the sight he saw broke his heart, Arthur lying on the hospital bed. He had tubes coming out of his arms and a breathing mask over his mouth and nose.

"He should wake up soon, but he's going to be very confused when he does." The nurse informed Alfred before she left him alone. Alfred went over to the hospital bed and sat down on the hard chair that was next to Arthur's bed and took his hand.

Alfred was furious with the boys who hurt Arthur and with himself for not showing up sooner. Alfred was also very tired and now that he could relax the exhaustion was finally catching up to him. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he was shaken awake. Gilbert had come into the room and was currently shaking Alfred's shoulders.

"What is it Gilbert?' Alfred asked still half asleep.

"Someone is awake and wants answers from you." Was all he said before he retreated to the other side of the room. It took Alfred a moment to fully comprehend what he said and when he did he looked over to the hospital bed. Sure enough there was Arthur sitting up a little and looking expectantly at Alfred.

"Can you tell me what the bloody hell happened yesterday." Arthur asked with his signature scowl in place.

"Um sure, but how much do you remember?"

"Nothing past getting ambushed in the park."

'Well at least there won't be too much to explain.' Alfred thought to himself as he starts to tell Arthur what happened. "Well I really don't know what happened before we got there. But I'll tell you what I do know."

Arthur nodded signaling Alfred to continue.

"Well Gilbert, Mathias and myself were walking back to my place and we decided to cut through the park. Mathias spotted the boys first and the three of us went over to them, most of them ran away before we got there. Only three of them where left and well we kinda got into a fight with them and once we ran them off Gilbert pulled you out of the water and we ran straight here." Alfred explained.

"Ha! Alfred isn't telling you half of it." Gilbert said before Arthur could reply. Alfred shot him a quick glare, "He left out the part about how the reason only three of them were left was because Alfred scared the shit out of the rest of them. Also about as soon as he saw it was you he was pretty heartbroken, doubt I've ever seen anyone look like he did. And how he ran here carrying you and once we got here how he wouldn't stop pacing around the waiting room." Gilbert said. This caused Alfred to turn a deep shade of red. But it didn't stop there, "I would also say that no one acts like that unless it's for someone they're crushing on."

Arthur looked over at the crazily blushing Alfred, "Is what he said true Alfred?" Alfred didn't look us instead he kept his sky blue eyes on the tiles, but he did nod his head.

"Um, Gilbert would you mind giving us a moment alone?" Gilbert just smirked and left the room, his job was done. Arthur took a deep breath and looked at the blonde boy who refused to look at him. "Alfred would you please look at me?"

Alfred complied his eyes meet the jade green eyes of the British boy. "Arthur I do have a crush on you, I have for a while but I just didn't have the guts to tell you. But what happened yesterday I thought I had lost the only person I have ever liked."

Arthur was shocked at the confession, he had a crush on the American but hadn't expected him to return those feelings. "Alfred can I tell you something?"

Alfred just nodded, "Alfred I've had a crush on you also -"

Arthur didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the blue eyed boy jumped on him. Alfred encircled Arthur in a hug, he was beyond happy that Arthur liked him back. Arthur leaned into the hug loving the warmth that surrounded him. Alfred pulled back and looked into Arthur's eyes. Bright blue meeting Jade green.

"Arthur I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise." Was all Alfred said before he captured Arthur's lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**well what o you guys think? I don't know why the awesome trio was here but it works, and I've always seen those three as being protective.**

**Anyway please Leave a review. :)**


	2. I'm Sorry Goodbye

#2- GerIta (HetaOni tribute) I'm Sorry , Goodbye

"Italy," I whisper as I run my hands through his soft hair. We brought him back upstairs after we found him in the basement, now he's laying on one of the beds in the safe room. He looks like he's asleep, but I know he's not. I'll never get to see those honey brown eyes look at me. Never see that wonderful heartwarming smile of his, or here his chatter about pasta.

This is my fault. I promised to protect Italy, I promised him I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Looks like I couldn't keep that promise, I failed and now he's gone. I should have been there sooner, should have kept that thing away from Italy.

Everyone else is out side the safe room, minus England who can't leave this place to help search. I know Italy can't hear me, though I wish he could. "Italy I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to keep you safe. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'll find a way to make this right, I'll fix this." I whisper to him, I mean every word. "Italy you're so very important to me."

I lean down and gently place a kiss on his forehead. I refuse to cry. I won't let Italy down anymore, I'll find away to get us out and find a way to fix him. I have to he means so much to me. More than anyone knows. And he never deserved this, he never deserved having to go through this hell so many times alone.

_Alone_. I realize how alone Italy must have felt, he's gone through this time after time. Trying to save all of us. He was even prepared to die to save the rest of us.

.

.

.

I'm sorry for failing you Italy, I'll fix this. I promise. But for now I have to say goodbye.

* * *

A/N

So what did ya think of my hetaoni tribute? Please review.


	3. The Forest

**A/N**

**Neko story! That is all till the end.**

* * *

#3 GerIta- The Forest

The sound of paws running across the grass of an open field. Two cats racing towards the other side of the field, to the safety of the forest on the other side. One of them was a large gray cat with calm ice blue eyes, his companion was a smaller cat with light brown fur with darker patches and a strange curl on his head. The gray cat kept urging his companion forward, keeping himself between what was following them and his friend. They had been running for some time and the thing was still following them.

"Keep running, once we get to the forest we can climb a tree and it won't catch us. All you have to do is keep running." The gray cat panted to his companion who was starting to stumble and slow down.

"I don't think I can Germany, I'm tired!" The smaller cat mewed.

"Don't worry Italy we're almost there, it's just a bit further." The cat named Germany told his friend while nudging him to keep running.

So the two ran for what seemed like a extreme length of time. The thing behind them was closing in on them faster than either thought was possible. "Italy go ahead of me and find a tree to climb. Make sure it's tall and sturdy, okay. I'll be right behind you."

"Ve~ Germany what are you going to do?"

Ice blue eyes looked into big honey brown ones, " I'm going to give you time. Don't worry I'll be fine. Go and hide in a tree, but whatever you do _do not _come down till I get you okay?" The slight dip of the smallers head is all he gets in response. "Good now go!"

Italy raced away as fast as his tired paws would go. He didn't look back, he just ran till he hit the tree barrier. The exhausted brown cat looked around frantic till his eyes settled on a large oak tree not to far from the forests edge.

* * *

Germany turned away from the retreating cat, and looked towards the thing that had been chasing them. A deep growl made it's way from his throat as he looked at it. 'It' being a large black hound with blood red eyes, the hound was bigger than any dog or wolf Germany had ever encountered before. The beast snarled in a way that showed it's full set of razor sharp teeth. But the thing didn't approach the gray feline, it just stood there not even three feet away. Germany had the strangest feeling that it was just waiting till for the right time to strike.

In the span of a heart beat the thing went from standing to leaping right at the gray cat. Germany didn't know what hit him when he was pinned by the hound. Up close the beast looked worse, and it smelled like rotting flesh, the things teeth were yellow and it had dried blood on its razor claws. Germany let out a hiss that was laced with surprise and slight pain, and the large gray cat did the only thing he could. The hellish hound leapt away from it's prey when it felt the painfully sharp back claws of the cat. Said cat quickly ran straight at the dog, slashing at it with sharpened claws. The dog reacted just as quick, snapping at the paws with strong jaws.

Not far away Italy sat high in the oak watching with worry. He was close to panicking when he saw the thing pin Germany. But he did as he was told, he knew that if he tried to help it would just cause more trouble. So he sat claws digging into the bark of the branch he was on.

(Back on the ground.)

Germany let out a screeched of pain as the thing sunk its teeth into the fur and flesh of his paw. The hound released the injured paw and pounced back onto the feline. Germany clawed at its stomach again but instead of jumping away it just sank its teeth into the injured cats shoulder. Germany yowled again as he felt blood slowly make its way down his side. Germany lashed out with his uninjured paw, slashing the long muzzle of the hound. The dog released his shoulder, letting the blood flow fast, and instead of attacking again it began to circle him. Germany stood up, not using his badly wounded leg, and arched his back letting the hair rise along his spine and he let out a deep hiss.

Italy heard the pained screech and could no longer bear to see his friend hurt. He hurried down from the large oak and raced back into the open field. He ran straight at the hound and jump at it, claws out and teeth bared. He landed on it startling the beast. He used his small size and speed to land attacks on the hounds shoulders and flanks.

"Italy!"

The smaller cat quickly finished it's attacks on the monster and ran towards his injured friend. His courage leaving as he saw just how big the beast was. The hound, now furious, ran at the little brown cat. It almost caught him but was stopped when a heavy weight threw itself at the dogs flanks.

"Germany!" Italy yowled as he turned around to see his friend who had only moments before been standing in front of him, was now wrestling with the giant dog.

"Stay back Italy!"

This time Italy listened and stayed put. He was scarred, what ever courage he had had was now gone. So he crouched low to the ground, trying to make himself as small as he could. He only looked up when he heard he sharp yelp and something large running away from where he was. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't see the hound anywhere, but he froze when he saw the furry gray heap laying only a few feet away.

"Germany!" Italy ran to his friends side. Germany's left side was bloody, with deep claw marks over his rib cage and the deep bite on his shoulder. Italy nuzzled his friend, trying not to hurt him.

"Italy are you okay?" Came the quiet mew right next to his ear.

"I'm sorry Germany, I should have listened to you! This my fault!" Italy sobbed. "I'm sorry! Why do you even stay with me? You always have to protect me."

"Italy I stay with you because I like you and I would never even think about letting you get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever got hurt." Germany replied while he softly licked the others head.

"Germany likes me?"

"Yes Italy I like you." Germany's voice was getting quieter with each passing second.

"I like you too Germany." Italy mewed as he laid down next to Germany.

"I'm sorry I can't continue protecting you anymore Italy. I can't stay here much longer."

"Don't leave me please."

"I'm sorry Italy, I don't want to leave but I don't think I have a choice." The sad statement was barely loader than a whisper. Italy curled closer to the gray cat he loved, he didn't want to be alone. He stayed right next to his friend even when the soft gray fur grew cold.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes I am a cruel heartless person when I want to be. The 'beast' looks like a hell hound in my mind. I'm sorry for doing this to you Italy!**

**I took some creative liberties and used their country names instead of their cat or human names. Please Review, they make me so happy (even if they say I'm a cruel writer with no heart.)**


	4. Ich leibe dich

**A/N**

**This has been at the back of my mind for a while. I don't know if it's any good. Review, please.**

* * *

#4- Prucan-Ich leibe dich

Matthew ran through the forest trying to follow the directions his phone was telling him to go. He was looking for his boyfriend, Gilbert. Mattie had gotten worried when Gilbert didn't return any of his texts and failed to answer his calls. So Mattie was following the GPS that was supposed to lead him to Gilbert, or at least his phone.

'Where are you Gilbert? Please be okay, I don't know what I'd do without you.' Matthew thought as he ran, narrowly avoiding roots that threatened to trip him.

The dot that symbolized Gilbert was so close, he was particle on top of him. But Matthew couldn't see him anywhere. He took a sharp left and was at the edge of a small natural pond. The moon was on his side, shedding enough light that he could see the entire pond. It took him a moment to see the figure lying at the opposite end of the pond.

"Gilbert," Matt whispered and took off towards the still figure. When he reach him Matthew slide to his knees next to the unmistakable albino.

Gilbert looked horrid. His silver hair was plastered to his head, his clothes were no better. His already pale skin looked nearly translucent in the moonlight. The only thing that assured Matthew he was still alive was the small rise and fall of his chest. Matthew's heart was racing a mile a minuet as he pressed his fingers gently against the others neck, he found his pulse weak and far to quick.

"Oh Gilbert, please open your eye, please." Mattie begged, but nothing changed Gilbert's eyes where still closed his breathing still to very slow and weak. Matthew wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling his close. "Gilbert I love you, please don't leave me alone. Please."

Matthew still got no response from the Prussian, 'I have to get him to a hospital, they can help him.' Matthew was very desperate, but the more rational part of his mind was telling him that he wouldn't be able to help.

Matthew didn't listen to most of it. He did listen to the fact that he needed to warm Gilbert up and then try and move him to the forests edge. So he shed his red hoodie and laid it over Gilbert's pale form in a vain attempt to heat up Gil. Matthew also held Gilbert to his chest sharing his own body heat.

So Matt sat there under the moonlight with his unconscious boyfriend, trying to help in anyway he could. But his attempts seemed to do very little and it seemed to Matthew tat Gilbert was just getting worse. And Matthew could do nothing but hold him.

He begged and prayed for a miracle away for Gilbert to pull through, for him to wake up. To no avail. The Prussian stayed unconscious and his already weak pulse just kept getting weaker. Matthew knew any attempt to move the albino would only make him worse. Matt started to sob at the hopelessness of the situation he buried his face in his loves damp silver hair.

Unknown to him Gilbert had woken up (if only for a moment) and was reaching up to touch Mattie's face. The feather-light touch was enough to make the Canadian look down at him.

"Gil..." was all he could say with a shaking voice.

Gilbert smiled softly at Matthew, he knew he probably didn't have much longer but he wanted to comfort Matt. So with a cracked voice that was barely above a whisper, "Matthew Ich leibe dich. I love you Matthew don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Gilbert, please don't leave me. I... I don't k-know what to do without you in my life." Matthew replied with a stream of tears running down his cheeks.

"Matt I'll always be there, for you. Please don't do anything crazy." Gilbert told him as his ruby eyes started to become unfocused.

"Please, don't leave me..." Matt begged, but he knew it would do know good. He held tight to Gilbert, to his true love.

"Ich leibe dich Matthew..." Gilbert said with a small sigh his eyes closed and his heart stopped.

**A/N**

**Yay so this is basicly a very weird story, it kinda starts in the middle doesn't it? But that's the point, I didn't want to go into detail over how Gil ended up the but I will tell you this: I picture the reason for his death as shock from being in the water and other things. That will not be disclosed. Please Review! I haven't gotten any for this thing. :'(**


	5. Sweet Dreams

((Made from and anom. rp. Rp idea was mine and the other rper is only the first 4 para.))

#5 Sweet Dream- usuk

Arthur was sitting in his house, alone, like usual. His parents where always out and his brothers never paid him any attention. He was basicly alone with only his thoughts, he could summon up his fairy friends but he didn't want to disturb them. His only real friend was Alfred and he was probably busy. Everyone was too busy for him. So there Arthur sat on his bed with his door closed, he wasn't doing anything beside thinking about how lonely it was. When a knock came on his door.

Alfred's sandy blonde head popped into the now open door, he hadn't waited for permission. He flashed a grammy award smile.

Arthur gave a small smile," 'Ello Alfred." he tried to sound normal but he was failing

Alfred grabbed on of the few unicorn plushies Arthur had in his room. He plopped down on the bed unceremoniously onto Arthur's bed. Flinging his arms around Arthur's waist. "Hey Artie, what's wrong?"

Arthur leaned into Alfred's touch. He felt safer when Alfred was around. Arthur shrugged slightly,""I'm lonely in this house. It's better now that you appeared," He smiled more genuinely,"Thanks for showing up out of the blue."

"Actually, I tried texting you but I guess your phone was off or something, so I just popped up." Alfred laughed heartily.

Arthur looked down at his lap,"I think Peter stole my phone sorry."

A wave of silence slowly descended on the pair. It made Alfred uncomfortable. Silence always made him that way. He could feel a crushing weight of what seemed like white noise surrounded him, so he began to talk in his usual manner, loud and carefree, maybe a little obnoxiously.

On a normal day Arthur might have tried to shut Alfred up but right now he was glad for the noisy American. He leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred if you had a purpose on coming over what was it?" He asked honestly wanting to know.

"I missed you." He said with out skipping a beat.

Arthur smiled," I missed you too love." He gently placed a kiss on Alfred's cheek."Thank you." he whispered.

Alfred smiled brightly in response, continuing his relentlessly talk, it soon turned into a rant about things that meant nothing to either of them. Unconsciously he shifted so both arms were around Arthur's waist, perfectly snuggled to him.

Arthur curled into Alfred's chest, he loved how warm and safe he felt. Nothing in the world could touch him right now. He got an idea suddenly, he carefully moved so instead of sitting the bed they were laying on it. He kept his head on Alfred's chest listening to the steady heartbeat.

Alfred smiled down at the smaller blonde. He kissed the top of his head softly and after staying like that for about ten minuets (He had no urge to move) he felt Arthur relax against him. He had fallen asleep in Alfred's arms. Alfred shifted so that he was more comfortable, but was careful not to wake Arthur.

Arthur 's breathing was even and calm. He was happily dreaming. It was the first time he'd been able to sleep peacefully and it was all thanks to Alfred. Alfred chased all Arthur's worries away.

Alfred watched Arthur sleep, he smiled at how peaceful Arthur looked. Alfred was happy he was the one who could make him look that way. He placed a soft kiss on Arthur's head.

Not long after Alfred fell asleep, he kept his arms wrapped around Arthur. Encasing Arthur in warmth. But not without a quiet, "I love you," whispered in his ear.

When Arthur woke up some time later he placed a loving kiss on Alfred's lips. This woke Alfred who returned the kiss with equal passion, both trying to pour there love into a single action. When they broke apart, both smiling happily.

Emerald eyes meet sea blue.

"I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Arthur," Alfred looked Arthur in the face and wrapped his arms around Arthur tightly."I'll never let you go. My world would never be complete if you left." He meant every word.

Arthur blushed and hid his face in Alfred's chest, mumbling,"You're an idiot." He curled his hands around Alfred's midsection,"but you're my idiot."

* * *

leave a comment please.


End file.
